Audio Blood
by x-VampireQueen-x
Summary: My 4th fanfiction... hope you like it... if you listen to the song Audio Blood by The Matches then you will know what this is about... HermioneDraco and HermioneRon. FINISHED! Ok this story is about Hermione being a vampyre...and then Draco becomes one to
1. Vampyre Meeting

(Here is my 3rd attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, I promise later on there will be Hermione and Draco, but for now... there is none... This story is based of the Song Audio Blood, by The Matches... So a big thanks to them.)

Hermione Anne Granger walked down to Hogsmead on Friday at 3:00 in a long black cloak, head hung low, with her hood on. To anyone she would look like a very petite dementor, but to the certain few, she would be known as the special one. There were red lines that zigzagged down the back of the cloak. Her hand gripped her wand as she walked farther and father to the back of the town. There was a large cottage with windows covered by Black Curtains. It was surround by a black Gated fence.

Hermione opened the door and entered a very long dark hallway with stairs to her right, a door to her right, and a door strait ahead. She closed the door behind her and walked to the door at the end of the hallway. Very Dim lights turned on as she opened the door. There was an elevator, with one very dim light in it. Hermione stepped in and the elevator began to slowly descend into the ground. It stopped at the bottom and a door opened, revealing another long dim hallway with many doors but one large door at the end.

When Hermione walked down that hallway it was like her feet were gliding across the ground, she passed many a door and heard people asking for help, or moaning. She just walked by. She got to the door at the end and took out her wand, muttering something the door crept open and revealed a very large, and very dim room, filled with about 20 people all in long black cloaks with their hoods on. As Hermione moved along the path to the front, every cloak bent down to the floor in a bow. Hermione got to the front and faced the cloaks. They started to rise and they all took of their hoods with the exception on Hermione who kept hers on.

"Welcome, my children. Is everyone well this afternoon?" Hermione spoke to the people. All of them were men, from the ages of 12 to the age of 45. There were many groans across the room. "I am glad to hear that." There was a reason Hermione was the special one, for she was the only girl Vampyre (SP??) in the magical world. Therefore she had the red stripes down her back, and she was the leader of the Vampyre's.

"I hear from my sources that we have a new comer, please, Dom, bring him up." Hermione had accepted the fact that she was in deed a Vampyre, and there was no changing that, but the reason she was the only girl Vampyre was that no other girl that had been tried to be transformed made it through the process. They all died some of shock, some not being able to handle the pain, most weren't strong enough, and some killed themselves.

A man her age in the back brought up a hooded figure, and Hermione could tell from his size, that he was about her age too, who could it be? "Mistress, I bow down to thee, for another has been transformed." Dom, said bowing down and forcing the boy to bow down with him. "And lets us see your new brother." Hermione smiled from inside her hood. Dom nodded standing back up and setting the boy in a chair with his back facing Hermione.

Dom lifted the hood off of him and revealed bleach blonde hair. 'Could it be?' Hermione thought as she walked around to face his front. Those cold grey eyes looked up at her with a scowl. "This is..." Hermione interrupted Dom, "Draco Malfoy." She said and Draco bowed his head back down. "Welcome, my son." Hermione said in a soothing voice and looked back up at all the men. "A am not your son, I am Lucius Malfoys son, a death eater's son." Draco said coldly. Dom was shocked and pushed Draco onto the floor holding him down with his foot. "Dom, grace me with your presence." Hermione motioned for him to come to her. He obeyed allowing Draco to get up.

"My mistress wishes to speak to me?" Dom whispered to Hermione. "Dom, you were new once, Do you remember when I was just transformed, and I hated it, well the boy is new, and doesn't know our ways, we will explain, and he will be treated like a brother." Hermione's voice never rose, she had never yelled at her 'son's' or to any Vampyre. "Yes Mistress, I am terribly sorry Mistress." Dom said going back over to Draco. "I am Mya, your Mistress, and you are one of my sons, We feed every Friday at 3:00, You don't need to worry about who we feed on, just show up and you will be fed, The light doesn't bother us as much as it does a Vampire, but very strong light can easily weaken even the most powerful Vampyre's. Young one, no need to worry, you are in good hands." Hermione motioned for Dom to bring Draco down to the others.

"Now, Anton, please bring in cells 5 and 6." Hermione said, this was her least favorite part, the killings. An older man around 25 nodded and walked slowly from the room, putting on his hood on the way out. He returned with 8 wizards that were supposable dead as said by the Ministry of Magic. He brought them up to Hermione and sat them in chairs. They were all so weak looking. "Crucio Hachi." Hermione muttered and 8 green beams flew from her wand each hitting the wizards.

"Come feed my sons." Hermione said as the younger went first and then the elders, Draco refused to go. "My son, you must feed, you will grow week if you don't." Hermione said gliding over to where Draco stood. "I don't care; I am not drinking from anyone." He said. "Would you prefer them dead?" Hermione asked. "No I would prefer them not in my stomach." He gave her a very evil look.

Hermione smirked from under her hood and raised her hand to his hair. Petting him on his head and running her hands through his hair she then put her arm around him and led him to the front. "You mustn't be afraid, I can sense when you are, and you are right now. You never intended on being a Vampyre, but neither did I. No one intended me to live, but I did, and I deal with it everyday. Now come my son, and drink." She led Draco to a wizard and he looked at the almost dead wizard with a pale face.

"Go on, feed on him, he can't feel it." Hermione said looking at the helpless Wizard. Draco knelt down and closed his eyes as he inched closer and closer to the Wizards bitten up neck. He opened his eyes at the smell of blood and felt fang erupt in his mouth. He sunk them deep into the Wizard and the wizard took his last breath. The lick warm blood ran through Draco's throat like broth of a soup. He drank until he was full, which wasn't very much considering he was still young, and rose up from the body looking at Hermione.

When everyone was finished the lounged in the large cushioned chairs and talked for a while and Hermione used Avada Kedavra on the wizards to make sure they were dead and put them in a very dark cell with many other bodies. "Why does everyone else have to take their hood off if she doesn't?" Draco asked Dom and Anton. "Only 2 people know who our Mistress is outside of this building, because she is our Mistress, she doesn't want us to get distracted from our duties to go falling for the only girl of our kind." Anton said. "And who are those people?" Draco asked.

"The people who made her a Vampyre..." Dom said, "Us." He finished. "And might I add there would be many drooling men in this room." Dom laughed and Draco smiled. "How old is she?" Draco asked. "Young, she has been our Mistress for a year, so I would guess about 16 or 17." Anton said. "Does she go to Hogwarts?" Draco looked at Dom. "Many of us do, I am Domanik Nickels, 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect." Dom said holding out his hand. "Draco, you know, Slytherin Prefect." Draco said shaking Dom's hand. "I was a Slytherin, I am 23 now, and the name is Anthony Thomas." Anton said. "You were head boy when I was a first year." Draco said. "Yeah, that was me." Anton smiled.

(!!!! Ok Domanik's name is pronounced, Day-my-n-ike almost sounding like Dynamite!!! Ok just wanted to let you know Hope you like the story so far!!)

Draco smiled and looked up at Hermione who was nodding her head to a boy probably 3rd year. Hermione walked back up to the front and everyone turned to her. "Well my children, we must get back or someone might notice, Draco if you don't know how to get out and back to Hogwarts, I will help you." Hermione said as the Vampyre shook her hand on the way out and left. Dom was the last besides Draco. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek with her hood still on. "Goodbye Dom, see you Friday." She was blushing under her cloak. Dom left and Hermione turned to Draco.

"Ok Draco, now, there is a coat rack upstairs with many invisibility cloaks on it. Take one, put it on and then head back to Hogwarts, when you get there make sure no one is around, take of your black cloak before you take off the invisibility cloak, and then put them both somewhere safe, and make sure to be here at 3:00 sharp next Friday." Hermione said. "Yes... Mistress." Draco would have to get use to that. He left and Hermione turned around so her back was to the door and walked to the front. Taking off her hood she sat with her back still to the door. She didn't hear the door open again and someone snuck up behind her running his hands through her hair. "Dom, why are you still hear?" Hermione asked. "I'm not Dom." Said a cold rough voice, not a voice of one of her children.

Hermione pulled her hood over her head and turned to face the stranger. He too was wearing a black cloak with a hood on. "How did you get in here? Who are you?" She asked. "Don't play coy with me; you know exactly who I am." He started to laugh and Hermione scowled at him. "Harry James Potter, stop playing around with me." She snapped and Harry took off the hood and smiled at her.

"Who's Dom?" He asked. "Someone who comes to my meetings." Harry didn't exactly know she was a Vampyre, he had followed her one day and she said all the moans were because this was where she helped hurt people recover, and the one's she couldn't help died and she put them in the cell until the grounds man came and buried them. Hermione led Harry out of the house with her hood still on. She told Harry that this was an anonymous meeting, and no one could show their faces. "Sry Harry, I have to catch up with you later." Hermione said and Harry and she went their separate ways.

Hermione ducked behind a tree and stopped time, this came with being the special one. She took off her cloak and put it in her backpack she then ran past all the frozen people up to Hogwarts and into a back room in the Library, if anyone asked she had been there most of the day, only Harry knew about the meetings. Hermione unfroze time and walked out of the room spotting Draco Malfoy walking down the hallway towards their common room. Since they were 2 prefects they shared a common room and a bathroom. The Heads shared a common, and then The Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefect shared and the Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw Prefects shared a common. She followed him. He went into the common room and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. She entered and he looked at her.

She walked over to the table and got her homework. She sat down and started to do it. She finished and realized Draco was looking at her again. "Do you need something ferret?" She snapped, yes he was her 'son' but only on Fridays from 3 to 4. "Speak again mudblood." He said with a questioning look. "What the hell are you talking about Ferret?" She had used a different voice at the meeting. "Never mind." He said getting up and heading up the stairs.

He stopped halfway and looked at Hermione. "Hey Mudblood, what do you know about Vampyre's?" Draco asked. "Like hell if I told you anything." She snapped and he walked back down he stairs over to her bringing out his wand and pointing it at her. "I wouldn't do that, Malfoy." She snapped. "And why not Mudblood?" He snapped back. "We wouldn't want everyone to know that Draco Malfoy has become a blood sucking Vampyre now would we?" Draco froze. "How..." He paused again.

"You have been acting weird for a couple of days and at Breakfast you had some kind of meat with blood on it and I saw you fangs come out." Hermione lied, she could tell he was scared and that it was true. "Mudblood, if you tell a soul, I will, well you will be sorry." He snapped putting his wand away. Hermione laughed and started to read a book from the shelf.

She was right, Draco had walked out of the Great hall from breakfast with fangs, but he didn't remember seeing the stupid mudblood being at Breakfast, actually he didn't remember seeing her after classes at all, one minute she was there and then she was not. This was all too weird, he needed some sleep.

Days past and on Wednesday night around 7:00 the sun was just going down, so the orange color filled the sky. He sat in the common room doing his homework across from Hermione who was also doing homework. The Ravenclaw Prefect, Domanik Nickels entered their common and winked at Draco then went to Hermione. "Hey 'Mione, do you think you could help with my potions homework?" Dom asked but she knew this was a code for they needed to go somewhere to talk. "Oh sure, come on and we will go to the library." She smiled at him and they left.

They walked down the hallway and to the library, picking a soundproof room in the back and soundproofing it even more with many spells. "How many?" She asked. "About 10, they came in and vandalized the whole outside and took the cellmates for themselves." Dom said. "Vampire's, hate each and every one of them, so selfish." Hermione scowled. "Well I would say it is time to go hunting, but we cannot capture the people we need to say living, there are too many, and someone will notice if 20 wizards disappear in the middle of the night." Hermione said looking at Dom.

"I have a plan, we will hunt tonight, My, you, and Anton, and then on Saturday we will hunt again, we each get 2 and then on Saturday we each get 3, then we hunt again on Wednesday and get 6 more, and that should be enough for the month." Dom said. "I hate this part, my once beautiful house is turning into a wizard slaughter house." Dom laughed at her comment and pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her head. "You are the best at hunting, because you are a girl and men are attracted to you, you take them toa room and kill them, now for me and Anton, it is a lot harder to get a guy alone, we usually get the gay ones." Hermione was the one laughing down. "What would I do without you Dom." Hermione smiled up at him.

"So how is our newest member?" Dom asked about Draco. "I think I scared him half to death by saying I knew he was a Vampyre, but I said I saw his fangs come out at Breakfast, which was true because I saw it in his eyes when I first saw him at my house. Has barley spoken to me, but he did ask if I knew anything about Vampyre's, said I wouldn't tell his shit. But he is going to be a fine Vampyre." Hermione smiled breaking away from Dom and sitting by the fire. "Yeah he asked who you were, and I told him you were young, and that you don't want to distract the men in the room, and I also added that there would be many drooling men if you did." Hermione giggled.

She had changed her look when she transformed, her hair was wavy not out of control, and she wore makeup around school, a lot of guys gawked at her. "So shall we go get Anton?" Dom asked. "Yes, I will meet you downstairs, lets go to this little bar I know, packed with Wizards who are looking for some slut." Dom laughed and nodded. They left the room and Hermione went back up to her room and changed into some skimpy clothes pulling out her wand. She changed her hair color to Blonde and very curly. She put on some makeup and got her black cloak. She put it on and then threw the invisibility cloak over it. She walked down the stairs to see both Dom and Anton waiting cautiously at the door.

Anton worked in the kitchen with the house elves; he had a passion for cooking so Dumbledore gave him a job. Both men had their clocked on but their hoods off and they looked at from wear her foot steps were coming from. "Mistress are you there?" Anton asked and Hermione put on her hood and pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Shall we go?" She asked. The three Vampyre's didn't know that there was another looking upon them, but to their luck it was Draco, watching where they were going. He followed them out and out of the gates of Hogwarts.

He was confused at what they did next. The three Vampyre's stood on a tall brick wall and Draco watch from afar. Dom looked around before holding his arms out at his side and huge bat like wings webbed his arm to him body and he fell from the wall but within seconds Draco saw him swoop up and fly towards the moon. Anton followed and Hermione let her wings outstretch a bit before she too took of towards the moon. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

Dom, Anton and Hermione landed in a meadow with the town in front of them. They walked to it and found the bar. Hermione retracted her hood and let the beautiful golden curls fall to her shoulders. Dom and Anton gawked at her. "That is a nice look for you, Mya." Anton said and she smiled as they entered the bar. There were about 20 guys and girls on the dance floor and about 5 guys at the bar. Hermione nodded to Dom and Anton and walked over to the bar. She sat next to a man with untidy black hair and brown eyes. He was completely drunk and still drinking more. "I'll have whatever he had." Hermione pointed to him telling the bar tender.

The man looked at her and smirked. "The name is Sam, my pretty lady." He hiccupped. "Well Sam, are you all alone?" She asked. He nodded his head and moved his stool closer to her. "Aren't you just so handsome?" She said putting her hand on his leg. This was very easy for Hermione to attract guys. "Well are you all alone?" He asked. "Yes, it's just me, looking for some fun." She smirked and his eyes lit up.

"You want to have some fun, I can show you fun." He said. She took a sip of her drink as he took her hand. "I would like that." He led her to the stairs. She winked at Dom and Anton who were talking to the gay men. They smirked at her and she followed Sam up to a room. They got in and he closed the door and she pulled his with his tie. Pushing him on the bed she crawled on top of him and started to snog him senseless, about 5 minute later when his shirt was off and she was undoing his pant, but all of her clothes were still on she stopped and hopped off the bed.

"Why did you stop baby?" He asked. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to him. "This may teach you never to sleep with Sluts again." She said. "Imperio." She said and he looked up at her. "Don't talk." She said. "Petrificus Totalus." (sp?) She said and he fell to the floor with a small thud. She pulled at shrunken trunk from her pocket and resized it, shoving him in it and shrinking it again. She shoved it in her pocket and walked back downstairs. She winked at Dom and Anton who were heading up stair with two men.

The night went by and Hermione had got 4 and Anton and Dom each got one. They went back to Hogsmead and back to her house. She looked at it and shook her head. It had cuss word and picture of people dying on it. Hermione used her wand to make it all go away and entered her house with Dom and Anton. They took the elevator downstairs and put the men in cell 1. They went back to Hogwarts and went their separate ways. When Hermione got back to the common Draco was sitting on the couch, almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Where have you been, I saw Domanik leave several house ago with Anton and a girl, I need your help." He said. "I wouldn't help you for dead life." She snapped and was halfway up the stair before she turned to look at Draco. "What did you want help with?" She said. "I want to know if this girl is like me." He asked. "And who is this girl?" She asked. He walked to the bottom of the steps and looked at her. "You."

(A/N hope you liked it so far... Vampyre can stand light, unlike Vampire's who cant be in light. What did Draco mean, Like him, did he know who she was? Did he know what she did tonight, this could mean serious trouble and rumors. READ NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT)


	2. Ella

FLASHBACK

"Where have you been, I saw Domanik leave several house ago with Anton and a girl, I need your help." He said. "I wouldn't help you for dead life." She snapped and was halfway up the stair before she turned to look at Draco. "What did you want help with?" She said. "I want to know if this girl is like me." He asked. "And who is this girl?" She asked. He walked to the bottom of the steps and looked at her. "You."

END FLASHBACK

"What is Fucken Hells name are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione snapped as she started to descend back down the stairs. "Oh you know perfectly well what I am talking about, May I see that?" He said pointing to her cloak. "No, what are you talking about, why do you think I am like you and what is like you." She lied. "As you said I am a Vampyre, but so are you. One minute your there and then you aren't, because you stop time and move so no one can see you walk down to Hogsmead. Watch." Draco said moving towards her and took out a pocket knife from his robes.

"Don't you touch me Malfoy?" Hermione back away, but he didn't cut her, he ran the blade along his palm and red blood trickled down his hand. "Why in hells name did you do that?" She said looking at his hand. She pulled him into the bathroom and rummaged through the some of her stuff pulling out some tissue and a Band-Aid. Before she could turn around she felt Malfoys arm around her waist and the bloody one in front of her nose.

She twitched trying to keep her fangs in and with much biting of her tongue she did it and shoved Malfoys hand away careful. "Let me fix it." She said as he sat on the edge of the tub confused. "But you, your not, why didn't..." He stuttered. "Malfoy, quite acting all weird and tell me what I was suppose to do, Ahh it a little blood, what do you want me to do, spring fangs and start to lick you." She said sarcastically. She had dropped her cloak and backpack in the common room and Draco noticed this. When she finished his hand he looked at her and smirked.

"Thanks, I guess." He said and smirked even more. It was bothering Hermione. "What did you do?" She asked. "Nothing." He said getting up and heading to the door, "Yet." He said out loud and Ran for Hermione's things, scooping them up and running to his room but all of a sudden time froze, and so did Draco. Hermione walked over to him and took her things back, he was only 7 steps from the bottom so she stood in front of his and un-froze time and Draco bumped into Hermione causing him to fall back down the stairs landing on his back. She smirked and went to her room, he followed.

She put her cloak away and muttered a spell on the closet. Draco walked in as she did this and she looked at him. "Get out Ferret!!" She snapped. "You did it again; you stopped time, took your things and unstopped time pushing me down the stairs." He walked over to her. "Um, did you bump your head, you went to skip steps and fell down them. I picked up my things and ran to my room, trying to get away from your thickness." Hermione smirked at her own remark. "I'll get you, I know its you... it has to be." He said.

The school year was passing quickly and every Friday at 3... Hermione stood in front of about 20 men and let them feed off the people she had seduced. Summer was in 3 days, and Hermione was allowing all the Vampyre's to stay in her house, as long as they behaved. The elevator was off limits until every Friday at 3. Draco was lounging in the common when an announcement came over a very weird intercom. "Will all students please come to the Great Hall, and will all teachers, Heads, and Perfects come to the 3rd floor corridor." Dumbledore's voice ended and Draco looked at the stairs where Hermione was coming down.

He looked at Her confused and followed her to the 3rd floor corridor. Dom was there and when he saw Hermione he gave her a very worried look and Draco saw. The Huffelpuf prefect, Lindsey Smith, lay on the ground completely white. Hermione and Draco stopped next to Dom and Dumbledore looked at the three of them, worried and then stopped at Hermione. "What has happened Albus." McGonagall asked, but Hermione knew why Dumbledore was looking at her, he knew her secret, he was the only teacher that she had told.

"Mrs. Lindsey has been attacked by something, or someone." He said looking over at McGonagall who gasped. Dumbledore bent down and tilted Lindsey's head to the side revealing 2 deep bite marks on a main vain. Draco gulped and looked at Dumbledore who was looking at Hermione. "Mr. Nickels, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, I want you to come with me so I can tell you all what job you must do over them next 3 days." Dumbledore said leading them to his office as Filch picked up the girl and brought her to the Hospital wing; she wasn't dead, but almost.

"Mr. Nickels, please go to the Great hall and get everyone a sleeping bag and make sure you separate them with a spell, separate Girls and boys on wither sides of the room." Dumbledore said and Dom left the room. "Mr. Malfoy, please go to the Hospital Wing, tell Madam Pomfrey that her guidance will be needed in the Great Hall, and to move Lindsey down there back in the Room behind the teachers Table." He said and Draco left. Dumbledore turned to Hermione who had her head hung low. "Ms. Granger, Do you have any idea, who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, it wasn't a Vampyre, The 20 or so of us that do live in Europe, well I feed them every Friday, and we have very strict rule, No killing girl, no feeding off girls, um, and no feeding during the week. All of them no this, it couldn't be a Vampyre, but sir..." Hermione paused. "Well a couple months ago my house was vandalized by 10 or so Vampires, and they took our feed, and I think they might be growing into something that could be unstoppable, for them to have to steal, and vandalize. The Vampyre know that if a child was to be born and become a Vampyre it is to be killed, unless both parents are Vampyre, which is impossible because I am the only Women, and sir I don't even have a boyfriend." Hermione stopped. "Thank you for the information, but may I have a list of names of the 20 or so Vampyre's." He asked.

Hermione looked at the floor. "I cant tell you some of them, but only about 5 go to Hogwarts, and those I must ask them to tell you, I wont force them to tell you anything, but I will give them the option, knowing that it is completely confidential, and is to be told to no one, because they are under the same terms as I am sir, and I never raise my voice to a Vampyre or you, but I will do much worse to the Wizard who find out." Hermione bowed her head. "Thank you again Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "You may go to the Great Hall with everyone else, I will be there shortly. And one more thing, Miss Granger. Do you think it possible for me to sit in on half a meeting or so?" He asked. "Yes, but I will inform you, at that meeting, Hoods are on to the Wizard eye." Hermione walked from the room and went to the Great Hall.

Seeing Dom up in front she walked over to him. "What did he say?" He asked. "He asked questions... Dom, I won't force you into anything, but maybe next time you see Dumbledore, mention to him what you are, if you want." Hermione said looking at him. "You told him you were..." Hermione interrupted him. "I told him the day I transformed, he had kept my secret for a year, and I will ask all 5 of us at Hogwarts if they want to tell him they can, I won't ask the ones out of Hogwarts." Hermione said. "I will do it if you wish me to do it." Dom said turning and taking care of a fight between a Slytherin and Huffelpuf.

Hermione saw Draco and decided to ask him when Friday came along. Dumbledore came into the great hall and stood in front of the students. "Everyone, there had been an attack on one of our Prefects, Ms. Lindsey Smith, I ask everyone to stay calm and stay in the Great hall at all times. In 3 days you will be escorted to the train and have a great summer, Hogwarts will be the same after the summer, So please in these three day, listen to the heads, prefects and teachers.

Two days past and it was Friday, the last day of school, the time was nearing 3:00 so Hermione decided she better tell Dom to round up the 5 and lead them somewhere, telling everyone they are going to go tell Dumbledore something. Dom rounded them up and left without so much of a peep from anyone. Hermione looked at the clock 2 minutes later. 3:00 she read and instantly froze time. She took her Black cloak and walked outside to Hogsmead. She walked to her house and opened the door. She got in the elevator and it descended and she got out. She muttered a spell and the door in front of her swung open and she unfroze time. Her hood was on, but when she walked in the room all 20 something guys were all standing huddled looking at something lying on the floor. She heard a women scream in pain and ran to the pushing the guys out of the way.

"Mistress, we found her in one of the cells, she has a child." Dom said looking at Hermione. Hermione knelt down next to the women who looked up at her. "Please don't kill me." She said. "I won't hurt you; you are going to be alright, now what is you name?" Hermione said. The lady smiled weakly at the sound of a women's voice, she had thought Hermione was a very small man. "I am Eleanor Rose, and this is my 6 month old daughter, Ella. Can you help her, I won't make it, but she is fine." Hermione looked at the woman who was holding out her baby. "What happened to you?" Hermione asked. "I was going with my fiancé, not Ella's father, to a meeting he said he needed me to go to, and I got their and they took the baby away from me, and started to attack me. They were Vampire's; they dug into my neck and..." She didn't finish, her head hit the ground and she died right there.

Hermione looked at the sleeping child in her arms. She was very small for a 6 month old. She stood up and the men looked at her. "Everyone, welcome Ella." Hermione said. The men said hello to Ella as they took her seat. "Mistress, how will you raise Ella, you are only sixteen?" Dom asked. "I will raise her just like teenage mothers raise their children." Hermione said making her way to the front. She conjured a crib and set the little girls in it. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was adorable.

She turned to see all the men smiling at her. "Hello children, Dom will you be so kind to se too it that Miss Eleanor Rose gets her own grave and a gravestone." Hermione said and Dom nodded taking Eleanor to her own cell not with all the other dead bodies. He returned and Anton was going to bring the cellmates in. "Everyone, I have nothing to say at this meeting, except... those who go to Hogwarts, I will not force you, but you have the option to tell Professor Dumbledore about yourself, as I said I will not force you but it will make me happy, it is totally confidential." She finished and did a spell on the feed and the men came and started to feed.

Hermione too took her turn at feeding, but not very much. She had finished and was now sitting in a chair looking at Ella's crib. "Wont she need a father?" Draco asked. "I never thought about that, but the rule states I can't get married to anyone beside a Vampyre." Hermione said looking at him. "Maybe if you took off your hood for once one of us might fall for you, but looks like Dom already has." Draco smirked knowing he had struck a nerve. "Dom and I have a sister brother relationship, not anything else." Hermione said sweetly as little Ella started to stretch and open her eyes.

"So, why don't you take off the hood, for Ella's sake?" Draco asked, know exactly who as under the cloak. Hermione turned her head towards Dom who had just finished feeding. Hermione picked up the baby and walked over to Dom. She said something and he followed her to a near corner where no one was and no one could hear them. "Draco has made a good point, if I am to be a mother, then Ella need a father, but it has to be one of us, he also mentioned I should take off my hood, do you think it wise?" Hermione asked.

"Mya, you know any day I would adopt this child with you, but you are like my sister, and I want you to have someone you can call you husband, not me, so yes, I think it wise to take off you hood, but not today, tomorrow, when we are at breakfast, I will have all the men sit down and leave you a seat at the foot of the table. When you walking in with your hood off you will sit Ella in the high chair next to you and then say something and take off your hood, any guys would fall for you any day." Hermione loved Dom like a brother so much and would have died if it wasn't for him; she nodded and looked down at Ella whose bright blue eyes were staring at her.

"Hello little Girl, you mother said for me to take care of you and that is what I am going to do. I will treat you as if you were my own, and you will go to Hogwarts and be the smartest which of your time just like me." Dom smiled and they walked back over to everyone. The train would board in 45 minutes. Hermione took her spot at the front and looked at the men. "Well this is the last day of Hogwarts and I do expect you back here by tonight, Be home for dinner boys, now go, and pack your stuff say goodbye to friends, and even ride the train if you want, make sure to ride it back though." Hermione said and walked to the door where everyone was leaving. She walked with Dom back to Hogwarts and the rest followed, she had Ella in her arms, what would she tell her friends?

She stopped time and walked ahead of everyone, she knew the Vampyre's at Hogwarts would know her tonight because of Ella, meaning Draco would know it was her. She got into the bathroom and un-paused time walking into the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore who looked at her confused. "I found her, her mother died in front of me, His name is Ella." She told him. Dumbledore nodded and she went to her friends who looked very confused at the child.

"Where in bloody hell did you get that?" Ran asked and the other nodded. "I was walking around the ground and found a mother and her child, the mother died right in front of me before I asked what happened, but the baby is fine, her name is Ella." Hermione said and all the guys let out a sign and the girl squealed and crawled over to the baby make baby sound at her and touching her on the nose. "She is so cute." Ginny said. "Look at her eyes." Lavender squealed. "She is so small." Pravita giggled.

The great hall doors opened and the 5 boys walked in and took their seat. Dom came and sat with her and the first eyes she saw were those of Draco's who was smirking at her and raising an eyebrow. He pointed at her and she nodded. He shook his head and sat with the Slytherins. It was almost time for the train to leave and Hermione and Ginny sat the floor. Ella was sleeping in her crib.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, you are going to raise a little girl, how old is she?" Ginny asked. "6 months." Ginny smiled. "Hey Gin, can I tell you something, but you can't scream, or yell, or run away?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I promise." Ginny said. "Ginny, I am a Vampyre, but I wont hurt you, we don't feed on girl, we bacicly stick to guy who hurt or rape girls." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her and then started to Giggle. "There is only one girl, and you are her, you and a bunch of guys, oh Hermione that is so cool." Ginny said. "You can't tell anyone, promise." Hermione said. "I swear pinkeye promise I won't." Ginny said. "Now I want you to come live with me and 21 other Vampyre guys over the summer, they won't hurt you, they think of me and every girl as a goddess. So will you, I really could use the help with Ella and all?" Hermione asked. "Of course, I would love to." Ginny said hugging Ginny. "Oh great, now we have 2 women in the bloody house, and a baby, how much worse could it get." Malfoys voice came from somewhere.

"Malfoy is one too?" Ginny asked. "Yes, and Draco be nice, she is our guest and you will treat her like you treat me, now we will see you tonight, and if you see any of the guys tell them she will be our guest for the summer." Draco nodded and left. Ginny told Ron to tell their mother she was staying at Hermione for the summer not to worry about her. The train left and Before leaving Hogwarts Hermione gave Ginny a plain black cloak and told her to put her hood on, she did and so did Hermione.

"Ok, Gin, take hold of my hand, I will explain in a minute." Ginny held onto Hermione's hand and Hermione stopped time. Ella giggled in Ginny's arms. Ginny looked around at the frozen people. "When I made my transformation I got the power to stop time because I was the only girl Vampyre and if a person is holding my hand or in Ella's case in my arms, then they won't stop either." Ginny giggled. "This is so cool." She squeaked. They walked down to Hermione's house passing all the frozen people. Hermione opened the door and lead Ginny to the door on the right, it was a kitchen.

Hermione told her to keep her hood on until Hermione took hers off then it was safe. She unfroze time and a couple of the boys in the room looked at Hermione shocked. "Hello boys, this is our guest, Ginny Weasley, she will staying with us all summer and I declare if anyone so much as touches her, they are as good as dead." Hermione's voice was cool and calm. "This summer you will treat Ginny as if she were me, obey her rules and orders, if she says got get a bottle you say?" Hermione looked around. "Hot or cold?" A boy said. "Very good, now go out and find the rest of my children while Ginny and I prepare dinner." Hermione said and the boy followed her orders.

"Wow that was amazing, they do whatever you want." Ginny squealed. "Ginny, let me show you our room, you will share one with me and Ella, is that ok?" Hermione asked. "Perfect, it will be like one big sleepover." Ginny giggled following Hermione out into the black hallway. "Hermione, why aren't any lights on, I thought Vampyre's could stand light?" Ginny asked as they crept up the stairs. "WE are, but if that hall was lit, anyone could see that there was a door at the end of the hallway, a door we don't want people to see, that is why it is spell protected so no light can be found in that hallway except when you open the door." Hermione whispered as they got up to a nicely lit long hallway. There were 17 doors in the hallway and one strait ahead.

Hermione led Ginny to the door strait ahead. "This was my parents room, this was out vacation house, I bout it for them before they died." Hermione said opening the door to show a lovely room with Red and gold everything. There were 2 king-size beds and in the middle there was a bassinet. Ginny took her shrunken trunk out of her pocket and made it life size again. Hermione laid Ella who was having a giggle fit in the bassinet and did the same. They unpacked there things and then there was a loud knock on the door.

Hermione went to answer it and Ginny picked up Ella. Hermione opened the door and Draco was standing there. "Everyone is down stairs and I am sure you know how guys are with food." Draco smirked and walked back down the stairs. Hermione looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes. They went down the stairs, hoods still on and Ella had settled down and was now blowing bubbles with her mouth.

Hermione and Ginny walked in the kitchen and saw 21 men and boys sitting around a very long table, with 3 empty seats at the end. All the men bowed their heads as the women walked by and Dom got up and pulled out Ginny's chair first, and then Hermione's. But Hermione didn't sit down just yet. She put Ella in the high chair and looked around the table. "Everyone, if you haven't notice I have brought a lady friend with me to spend summer here, you will treat her as if she was me and obey her rules and orders. No in this house will touch her under any circumstances and you know what I mean, so now that that is settled, lets eat." Hermione said sitting down and food appeared on the table.

Hermione and Ginny fed the baby first, Applesauce, stringed pea's, and mash potatoes. Dom tried to feed her steak but Ginny and Hermione wouldn't let him. There was talking amongst the table mostly about the baby, Ginny, and Hermione. 4 of the boys, only about 20 stood up and washed their dishes. "Mistress, we were wondering if we could go out with some friends from work." One of them asked. Ginny giggled slightly. "Why of course, but be home by one, I don't want my children being attacked or anything." Hermione said and the 4 boys left the table.

Each guy left the table until the only one's there were Draco, Dom, Hermione, Ginny, and Ella who was asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione smiled at the sleeping baby in her arms. "So you wanted children when you were older?" Draco asked. "Well I did, until my transformation, but then I decided against it, well because I couldn't marry out of our kind." Hermione said moving a blond strand of hair out of Ella's eyes. "So what if you meet a guy of your kinds, and he like you and you learn to like him, do you want kids then." Dom asked. "Maybe, we'll see how it goes tomorrow." Hermione said. "Tomorrow?" Draco asked. "I take my hood off for the very first time tomorrow." She announced. "Meaning I can take this off too." Ginny said. "So you took my advice." Draco smirked. "Yes Draco, I took your advice, and see if anyone likes me." Hermione said. "How could they not with a body like that." Draco mumbled and only Ginny herd and spit out her milk.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. "Draco just..." Draco interrupted her. "I just said any guy would fall for a girl with a baby, isn't that right Ginny." Draco gave her a smirk. "Yeah, but that is so sweet. Even Draco has a heart." Hermione and Dom laughed causing Ella to wake and start to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry Ella, come now stop crying..." Hermione said saying her back and forth in her arms until she stopped crying and fell back asleep. Draco smiled at her and she saw him. "Um...Ginny, why don't we got get ready to sleep." Hermione said pulling Ginny out of the room and to their room.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, you know what he said." Ginny burst out laughing after Hermione put a silencing charm on the room. "Oh the baby thing, yeah that was sweet." Hermione smiled putting Ella in the bassinet. "No, he never said that, you said I just hope one of them likes me, and he mumbled, who wouldn't with a body like that." Hermione looked at her with her mouth open and the broke out in laughter.

The girls stayed up and talked for a while before heading off to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day after all, they would show their faces. Ella was a very quite child, she didn't cry much but love to laugh, such a peaceful child.

(Hope you like my second Chapter, wrote them both in one day and am now working on chapter 3... so stay tuned and keep reading the sequel to No way in hell... called Hermione? It will be a short story... but don't worry, this one might be a little longer than the others.)


	3. Dating Draco

FLASHBACK

The girls stayed up and talked for a while before heading off to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day after all, they would show their faces. Ella was a very quite child, she didn't cry much but love to laugh, such a peaceful child.

END FLASHBACK

Morning came too soon and Hermione was the first to wake at 5:30 in the morning. Ella apparently heard her moving around and decided she was hungry. She started to cry and soon Ginny was awake and just as both girls had put on their cloaks and Hermione picked up Ella there was a knock at the door. Ginny answered, it was Dom with a lot of guys looking groggily behind him.

"Good morning, you guys better get use to the baby." Hermione said sweeping past them, followed by Ginny. They guys went back in their rooms and got ready for the day. Ginny made bacon, pancakes, and waffles, while Hermione started to feed Ella. Both Hermione and Ginny had made their hair and make up pretty underneath their hoods for when they took them off. Guys started to pile into the kitchen until every seat was full. Hermione, Ginny and Ella walked from the room and waited to Dom to come get them. He was explaining to the guys about Hermione and Ginny.

He peeked out the door and gave them thumbs up. They slid their hood off of their head and looked at each other. "Perfect." They said in unison. Ginny and Hermione linked arms and Ella sat the in Hermione's arms. Ella giggled as Hermione opened the door to the kitchen and all the guys turned to look at them. From the moment they walked In that kitchen and sat down only Dom and Anton took their eyes off the girls too eat. Hermione set Ella in her high chair and then looked around the room.

"Good morning boy." She said. "I hope everyone slept well, and you must get use to the baby in the morning because she is staying." Not one guys moved. Ginny giggled and was glad she had Harry; they had been going out for a while now. Hermione sat down and everyone began to talk and eat and a lot of the time eat and gawk at Hermione.

An hour later most of the guys were gone... Cept as usual, Dom, Draco, Ginny and Ella. Ella was chewing on a plastic spoon. "That went well." Hermione smiled at Draco and Dom. "God Hermione, I would say that you could have any guy in that room, maybe even our very own Mr. Malfoy, Why Draco weren't you just saying last night that..." Draco clamped his hand over Dom's mouth. "I said last night that even I would go for some girl with a kid." Draco covered up. "Ginny, why don't I show you the meeting place, you will be attending the meeting, Vampyre or not, so we wont want to alarm you with everything on Fridays I will show you how we do things." Dom said winking at her. "What, oh yes that would be lovely." Ginny said picking up Ella and putting her in the kitchen Bassinet and closing the shade curtain over it.

Dom and Ginny left leaving Draco and Hermione in an awkward position. "Want to help me do dishes?" Hermione asked. "Sure." Draco said getting up and walking over to the sink. "I will wash and you dry." Hermione said filling the sink with water and soap. She took a plate and started to wash it. "Did you realy belive their 'I want to show you around' story?" Hermione asked. "Not really." Draco said laughing. Hermione handed him the dish and he dried it and put it away.

Kept washing dishes and sometime in between she would look at Draco who was looking at her and blush. "So, the guys like you, they think you're hot." Draco said. Hermione blushed even harder. "I just hope it doesn't affect how they are at the meetings." Hermione said still washing dishes. "Oh, well if you find one you like before Friday then I am sure they will lay off." Draco said. "Thank you Draco." Hermione said looking at him. "For what?" He asked putting away the last dishes. "Well, for telling me I should take off my hood, and for helping me with the dishes, it was sweet of you." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her, they were very close. He started to lean into her and their lips were almost touching when Ella started to cry. "Oh, um I should get her." Hermione backed away from Draco then went and picked up Ella. Draco was staring crossly out the window and Hermione was rocking Ella in her arms when Ginny and Dom walked in. They looked from Draco to Hermione and then at each other. "So, what happened in here?" Dom asked with a smirk. "Absolutely nothing." Draco said walking past them with a half smile and up to his room. "That bad?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "I'll go talk to him." Dom said leaving the girls in the room. "So, what did happen in here?" Ginny asked as both girls sat at the table, Ella still being rocked in Hermione's arms. "We were doing dishes and I thanked him, he asked for what, I said for telling me to take off my hood and for helping do the dishes, and then we were really close and Ella started to cry." Hermione said looking at the petite baby in her arms. "Oh, bummer." Ginny smirked. "So you like him." Ginny giggled. "Ginny, I do not; I don't know who I like." Hermione said slapping Ginny's arm playfully. "Oh you do too; you know he is very charming and extremely hot." Both Hermione and Ginny started to laugh.

Dom walked up the stairs and knocked on Draco's door. "Come in." Draco called and Dom walked in. "So, care to share what happened in the kitchen." Dom sat on the edge of Draco's bed. "Not really." Draco said sitting in his chair by the fire. "It couldn't have been that bad." Dom said. "The baby started to cry." Draco said looking at Dom. "What was happening before the baby started to cry?" Dom smirked. "Nothing, we were pretty close and the baby started to cry." Draco said. "So you want her, I mean like, you know." Dom's smirk grew. "Who doesn't want her, I have wanted her for a year, but she has always been part of the Dream team, but now, she is like me, and well yeah I want her." Draco smirked too.

"So I and Ginny will take the baby out for the day, and I hear Hermione is planting a garden in the back today, why don't you help her." Dom got up from the chair and Draco followed him back downstairs. The both walked into the kitchen and found the girls in hysterics. "Um, ok." Dom said as the two girls looked up and started to laugh even harder. "Sorry." Ginny said standing up. "Um, Mya, do you mind terribly if I take Ms. Weasley and Ella out to get some ice cream or something?" Dom asked. "Oh, if Ginny want to, then ok." Hermione said. "Oh, sure I would love to, but Hermione what about the garden?" Ginny asked. "I'll help her." Draco spoke up. "That would be lovely Draco." Hermione smiled at him as Ginny, Dom, and Ella left.

Draco followed Hermione out the front door and to the back of the house. There were many potted plants and a very dead looking garden. "So pick am pot, and bring it to me, I will dig the hole for it." Hermione said. Draco nodded and watched as Hermione dug a big hole. "I think this one it pretty." Draco said picking up a pink and white snap-dragon plant. "Perfect." Hermione said as she re planted it in the ground.

They finished the garden and were now sitting in the grass admiring it. "Hermione?" Draco looked at her. "Yes Draco?" Hermione looked from the Garden over at him. "About when we were in the kitchen..." Hermione didn't let him finish, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. It took Draco a couple minute to recover but by then Hermione had pulled away and was looking at the Garden blushing. Draco looked at her then down at her hand, which was lying beside his. Moving his hand over he put it right on top of Hermione looking back up at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

Hermione herd a window open and rolled her eyes at what she saw. Dom and Ginny were looking out the kitchen window with giant smirks on their faces. Hermione jumped up and went into the house leaving a very confused Draco. Hermione burst into the kitchen and looked angrily at Ginny and Dom. "What happen to ice cream?" Hermione smirked. "We got bored and found that you and Draco are much more fun to watch." Ginny giggled. "How long have you been there?" Hermione asked. "Well let's just say it only took 5 minutes to eat ice cream." Dom laughed as a still very confused Draco came into the kitchen.

"Oh..." He said seeing Dom and Ginny near the window. "Sorry, did we interrupt Draco making a move on Mya?" Dom smirked. "You know Dom, sometimes it's just better to shove..." Hermione caught him at his words and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Will you go to dinner tonight, you know with me?" Hermione smiled at him. "That would be lovely Draco." Hermione hugged him and he smirked. They pulled away and Draco kissed her lightly on the lips. She backed up to the wall bringing Draco with her. Someone coughed in the background and Hermione and Draco broke apart looking at a very amused Ginny, Dom, and about 20 other Vampyre's, apparently it was time for lunch. Hermione gasped at them and ran into the kitchen pulling Ginny with her.

"So, has Hermione picked a daddy?" Ginny giggled as Hermione slid down the back of the door. "Oh my gosh someone is in love." Ginny giggled even more. "I am not... I mean yes he is charming and cute but, he is Draco Malfoy. Slytherin sex god, think about the name Ginny." Hermione said standing back up. "Do you ever wonder where he got the name; I mean he is probably great in bed." Hermione's eyes widened greatly. "GINNY." Hermione said as the guys started to come in and sit around the table all of them smirking at Hermione who blushed deeply.

"Guys, if you will excuse me, Ginny, and Ella, we are going to eat in our room." All the guys groaned as Ginny, Hermione and Ella in Hermione arms took off up the stairs. Good thing Hermione's room was above the kitchen and the vent could see right through to the kitchen. Hermione set Ella in her crib and brought Ginny over to the floor as they looked through the vent overlooking the kitchen.

"So, big man Draco has won over the heart of the mistress, how did you do it?" A voice asked. "Don't know actually, I've like her for a year, but she's been part of the dream team and hated my guts, she is damn beautiful though." Draco's voice came and Hermione decided to record everything the guys were saying. "Man, I have been a Vampyre for a year I was transformed close to the same time Mistress was, and haven't even seen her before today, she is damn pretty, and Draco if you didn't wim her first then I am sure all of us would be all over her like a fly on shit." A guys voice came.

"What about you Dom, you have known her all her life, and you didn't go for her?" Another guy's voice asked. "Oh I would have loved to have Hermione, but she thinks of me a brother, and that is the way it stays, there is no changing that." Dom's voice said causing Hermione to look at Ginny weird. "He loves me." Hermione whispered. Hermione heard a chair scoot out and someone walked away. "So, Draco old boy, are you going to ask her to marry you?" Anton's voice came and it sounded like Draco spit out his drink.

"I just got her to like me today, isn't that moving to fast?" Draco said. The guys laughed. "So Draco, going to work the Malfoy charm on her and have kids?" Hermione heard a younger Hogwarts boy ask. "Maybe, I am the Slytherin Sex God, aren't I?" Draco said. "That you are Draco, That you are, but you might want to keep it down, there are two girls up here listening to you talk." Dom's voice said, but not from downstairs. Hermione and Ginny looked behind them to see and smirking Dom behind them.

"What the hell?" Hermione heard Draco's voice downstairs and then Hermione saw 20 guys looking up through the vent. Hermione bit her lip. "Hey guys." She smirked. She picked up Ella, then her and Ginny followed Dom back downstairs and into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny blushed. "So, Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked as he walked up to her. Ginny took Ella from Hermione and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. "Sure." She said as he pulled her in a kiss. All the guys in the background hooted and whistled.

Hermione blushed and looked at Ginny. "I have to go get ready for dinner, come Ginny." Hermione said dragging Ginny back up to their room, this time locking the door. Ginny put Ella on the floor and she started to giggle playing with some blocks. "What shall I wear?" Hermione said opening her magic wardrobe. Hundreds of dresses appeared in the wardrobe. Her flicked through them and Ginny came up behind her. "How about this one?" Ginny picked up a back dress with slits on both sides up to her thighs. It was a low neck and very long. "Go on, put it on." Ginny said. Hermione slipped the dress on and it showed every curve on her body, and a lot of her legs. "Oh Hermione, you look gorgeous. Go take a nice hot bubble bath with lavender and shave your legs." Ginny giggled.

Hermione slipped into the bath tub and Ginny sat on the counter of the sink. "So, do you know where you are going?" Ginny asked. "Nope." Hermione said putting shaving cream on one of her legs. "Well its Draco, it has to be great, you will most likely have the most romantic night ever." Hermione finished that leg and started the other. "I don't want to move to fast though, I mean, we are only going into 7th year, I mean I don't want to get married yet... Oh my gosh Ginny!" Hermione finished her leg and looked at Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked.

"What will I do with Ella during the day at school?" Hermione said washing her hair and slipping out of the bath tub and into a towel. "I am really sure Dumbledore would like some company during the day." Ginny smiled, it was about 3:00pm now, 2 hours until Draco and Hermione were going out. Hermione slipped on her dress and was letting Ginny do her hair and makeup.

Every guy was piled into Draco's room helping him get ready. "So where are you taking the Mistress?" Anton asked. "Well there is a French restaurant not far from here, we are going there." Draco said pulling on a Black button up shirt. "And what do you plan on doing after word?" Dom smirked. "No clue, we will wing it." Draco smirked pulling on a pair of tan dress pants. "Be careful with the Mistress, you hurt her and you have 20 angry Vampyre's to deal with." A guy said from the back. "Yeah I know." Draco said walking into his bathroom. "Should I slick the hair or not?" Draco asked. "Not." Some one said. He agreed and ran a wet comb through his hair, it was almost 5:00 so all the guys went downstairs to wait for Hermione.

Ginny came down the stairs carrying Ella who was having another giggle fit. Hermione followed Ginny and every guy smirked as she walked down the stairs. Draco was astonished as Hermione stood in front of him. "You look...Beautiful." Draco smirked as Hermione blushed. "Oh you two shut up and leave already." Ginny said pushing them out the door and Hermione looked at the car in front of her. It was a black sports car. "You like?" Draco asked. "Wow." Was all Hermione could say as she got in the car.

They sped away finally stopping at a very fancy French restaurant. Draco got out of the car, ran to the other side and opened Hermione door. "Wow, Draco, it's beautiful." She managed to say. "I hoped you'd like it." He smiled at her. Who would have thought that The Slytherin Sex God and The Gryffindor Princess would be on a date after 6 years of hating each other?

They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a man in a tuxedo. "Hi, we have reservations under Malfoy." Draco said. "Ah, yes, you mister Malfoy, we saved the best table for you." The gentleman smiled at Hermione and led then to a small table in the back away from everyone else. There were roses as a center piece, and soft violins were playing the background. Draco pulled out Hermione chair for her to sit down and then sat down himself.

"Can we get a bottle of your finest wine?" Draco asked. "Of course, I will be right back." The man hurried away and Hermione looked at the menu. The man came back with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and poured them both a glass. "Are you ready to order?" He asked. "Um, Hermione?" Draco looked at Hermione. "Oh, yes, I will have a chicken salad, um cesar dressing." She said. "Very well, and you sir?" Draco looked at the menu. He ordered a steak medium rare, and the man was off again.

Draco picked up his glass of wine. "To everyone living in your house, and to us." He said and Hermione picked up her glass and taped it against his taking a sip. They talked for a while then ate and talked some more. They both found very interesting things out about each other. When they had finished dinner, Draco paid then they walked to a park near by and sat on the swing.

"Thank you Draco, I don't think I have had this much fun since before I was in our group." Hermione smiled. "I haven't had this much fun ever, it is kind of hard to have fun in the house of Malfoy." Hermione giggled causing her to blush. "Draco, do you like Ella?" Draco thought about this question. "Yes, I think she is a great opportunity for all the guys to see if they actually want kids, she is adorable, and she makes a very good alarm clock." Hermione giggled again.

"Have you really liked me for a year?" Draco paused. "So you did hear everything we said downstairs, well everything I said was true." Hermione blushed. "What about working the Malfoy charm on me mister Slytherin Sex God." This time it was Draco who blushed. "Wow, look how bright that star is." Draco said changing subject. Hermione started to laugh. "Draco, pick, Sleeping with Pansy, or Ginny?" Hermione said starting a game. "Why would I do either?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a game, pick one and explain why, and you have to pick one." Hermione giggled. "Well, Ginny, because Pansy is just Eww, and with Ginny I would make potter really mad." Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm. "Ok, Mya, pick, Potter or Weasel?" Draco smirked. "Harry, because Ron, well Ron and I tried to date, and it didn't work, Harry is closer to me than Ron is." Hermione smiled.

"What do you say we get going before all the guys send a search party and beat me down, trust me, I got plenty of warnings." Draco smiled standing and giving Hermione a hand. She took it and found herself very close to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and leaned in kissing her. She moved her hand frond her sides and rested them on his chest. His tongue glided across her lip causing her to open her mouth and letting her explore. Hermione backed up into the swing set bringing Draco with her. She moaned and little and Draco smiled against her mouth.

Draco won dominance with his tongue and started to trail kisses down her neck causing her to moan even more. Draco lid on hand from her waist to the slit in her dress resting it on her thigh. He moved his lips from her neck up to her ear nibbling on it a little then making his way back to her mouth. He moved his hand up from her thigh to her hip. She moved her hands up and played with his hair. "Draco." Hermione moaned. He moved down to her neck and she laid her head against the bar of the swing set. "Draco, we should get back." Draco moved back to her mouth. "Ok, one more minute." He said. "Come on Draco, we can get into this in a park, we wont be able to stop, let get going." Hermione said pulling him by the collar of his shirt and to the car.

The got in and Draco drove back to the house a smirk on his face. Hermione was smiling like she had just won the lottery but was off in lala land. Draco pulled up at Hermione's house and opened the door for her again. She pulled him into a kissed leaning back against the car. "Thank for the wonderful night Draco." Hermione said walking in the house and up to her room. Draco stood there for a minute also in lala land and then the car drove away by itself and Draco went inside and up to his room where 20 guys were waiting for him. Hermione opened the door to her room and found Ginny smirking on her bed. Hermione blushed and crawled into her pajama's. "So, what happened, tell me everything." Ginny giggled as Hermione sat on her bed.

"So, what did you do Draco?" All 20 guys said as Draco entered the room. Draco went into the bathroom, changed into his boxer and slipped into his bed staring at the ceiling. "Did you get some action?" Dom asked. "I'll talk to guys in the morning." Draco said and the guys groaned leaving his room.

"Ginny, I promise I will tell you everything in the morning, I am so not in this world right now." Hermione said laying her head down as Ginny turned off the light and they went to sleep. Draco did the same.

(HAHAHA, did you like it, hope you did!!!!! I love writing this story, no clue why, I just do... sry I haven't been updating my other story, but I am working on it so don't give up, this one will update more often than my other, and this one wont have a sequel)


	4. Hermione's Past and The Burrow

FLASHBACK

"So, what did you do Draco?" All 20 guys said as Draco entered the room. Draco went into the bathroom, changed into his boxer and slipped into his bed staring at the ceiling. "Did you get some action?" Dom asked. "I'll talk to guys in the morning." Draco said and the guys groaned leaving his room.

"Ginny, I promise I will tell you everything in the morning, I am so not in this world right now." Hermione said laying her head down as Ginny turned off the light and they went to sleep. Draco did the same.

END FLASHBACK

Ella started to scream at 3:00 am. Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to her bassinet. She was just sitting there screaming and crying. Ginny ran over to them as Hermione picked up Ella. She was still screaming. "Cant you make her stop?" Ginny asked. "I don't know what is wrong with her, this isn't like her. She usually doesn't even cry." Hermione said bouncing her up and down in her arms. "I'll go get a bottle, and the thermometer." Ginny said running from the room down to the kitchen.

She rummaged through the cupboards and finally found the thermometer. She filled a bottle and heated it a little. She ran back upstairs back into their room where Ella was still screaming her lungs out. By this time the whole house was awake. Hermione and Ginny had decided a couple of days ago that sound proofing the room wasn't necessary. Ginny handed Hermione the bottle who gave it to Ella, who threw it on the floor where it rolled to the door as Draco and Dom walked in.

"She won't stop, she just keeps crying." Hermione said putting the thermometer in her ear. "99.8, she has a fever." Hermione said taking out her wand and sound proofing the room. She conjured a hot wet towel and wiped Ella's face with it. "Shh, Ella, what's wrong, I'm here." Hermione cooed to the little baby who had stopped screaming and was now just crying. Hermione moved to the door where the boys stood. "You can go back to sleep now, she will be fine, we are just going to sit downstairs." Hermione said moving past them.

Ginny went back to sleep and so did Dom but Draco just lay awake in bed. Hermione walked down the stairs and into the dark hallway. "Living room." Hermione whispered to her wand and a door appeared next to the kitchen door. She walked in it and looked around. "This was my mother's favorite room, she would hide it so people didn't come and mess it up. My mother was a wise women Ella, you would have liked her." Hermione said sitting by the fire with Ella who was now trying to catch her breath.

"You like this room don't you; did you have a bad dream? It's ok; I'm here now, nothing to worry about." Hermione said and Ella smiled. Hermione stood up and walked over to the mantel on the fire place. There sat a little lighthouse. Hermione picked it up and wound up the bottom. It started to play a melody. "My mother loved the ocean, a year ago, before I was like I am now, my mother and I were going to the ocean, I have never seen it before, we were attacked before we could get there, my mother died, and I turned into the women I am today. My father was a drunk who abused my mother and me. He would always say I was an accident, but no child is an accident. Like you, you are my blessing." Hermione smiled.

Talking about her mother made her very sad, she let a single tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know." A Voice said from behind her. It was Draco. He walked over and sat next to her. "Who attacked you?" Draco asked. "Dom and Anton, they didn't have the self control they have today, they just went around killing. But that one time changed it for everyone. My mother and I were driving along in the dark to go to the ocean. We decided to stop at a motel for the night. So we pulled into the driveway, and went up to our room. It was about 4:00 am, and the sun would be coming out in about an hour." Hermione paused and looked at Ella who was looking at Draco.

"Well My mother was up already packing our stuff up. There was a knock at the door, and my mother answered it. Dom grabbed my mother and Anton came over to me. They shut the door and put a silencing charm over the room. I woke and saw them and jumped out of bed searching for my wand. Anton had found it first. As Anton held me back I bit him, kicked him in his soft spot and knocked him out with a lamp. Them I watched as Dom killed my mother. He dropped her to the floor then turned to me. I screamed over and over, asking to please don't hurt me, and saying that I wouldn't tell anyone if he left right now. I of coarse had grabbed my wand from Anton and pointed it at Dom." Hermione stopped again. Tear were rolling off her cheeks.

"He came towards me and knocked my wand out of my hand. He pulled me by my wrist and started to bite me. I screamed until I was weak. He then went to the door as I stood back up very weak. He turned and walked back over to me. He slit his wrist and told me to drink, I told him to go to hell and then he made me drink. He picked up Anton and flew from my sight. They left me to die, but I didn't I survived that day, and I ran to Dumbledore for guidance; he was the only one I could turn to. He was astonished that I was now a Vampyre. He told me the history and I told him about Dom and Anton, he wasn't shocked at all, he had known even if they didn't tell him." Hermione said as the music stopped. She looked at Ella who was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"May I?" Draco asked pointing to Ella. "Sure." Hermione said handing the sleeping Ella to Draco. "She's cute." Draco said rocking her a little. "Yeah, when she doesn't cry." Hermione giggled a little. Draco looked at Hermione tear stained cheeks. He took his hand and wiped a couple tears off her cheeks. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when Ella started to cry again. "Oh, come here Ella." Hermione said taking Ella out of Draco's arms.

Draco rolled his eyes and stormed back up to his room. Hermione was shocked. She cradled Ella and walked back to her room making the Living Room disappear. The sun was rising when Hermione put Ella in her bassinet. She walked over to Ginny's bed. "Ginny, wake up." Hermione said. She put a spell over the room so no one could hear. "What is it Hermione?" Ginny said sitting up. "Draco, we were downstairs and we were getting close when Ella started to cry. But this isn't the first time she has broken us apart. She did it in the kitchen too." Hermione said looking from Ella to Ginny.

"That's odd, maybe she doesn't like Draco, but that's the reason you are seeing him, for Ella." Ginny said. "Yeah, but I mean she was fine downstairs until Draco came and then while I was talking to him she was looking at him, but her eyes weren't the same, they were eyeing him, very closely then when he wanted to hold her she started to cry, and when she did he got all mad and stormed upstairs." Hermione said. "Maybe he doesn't like Ella, maybe he just wants you." Hermione looked at Ginny. "Hey Ginny, did Malfoys parents die?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "No, why?" Ginny looked confused. "No reason, just wondering." Hermione said moving to her own bed, then decided it was time to get up.

She got dressed and read for the day then got Ella dressed and then went into the bathroom where Ginny was doing her hair. "Ginny, I was wondering if you would come see Dumbledore with me, today." Hermione asked. "Sure, when?" Ginny looked at her. "Now." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's arm and stopping time. Ginny giggled and ran with Hermione and Ella down the stairs, out the door, out the gate, through Hogsmead, through the gates of Hogwarts, up to the castle, and to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione un-paused time and walked into Dumbledore's office with Ginny and Ella. Lucius Malfoy was seated in front of Dumbledore. "Oh, I am sorry, we will wait outside." Hermione said just as Ella started to cry. "No, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy was just leaving." Dumbledore said pointing to 2 chairs where Ginny and Hermione sat down. Lucius looked from Hermione to Ella and smirked an evil smirk. "Is this what you get out of this school, students with children?" Lucius snapped at the Headmaster. "You have no business meddling into my life, you don't even know if this is my daughter or not." Hermione snapped. "Manners, Ms. Granger, you might like to learn some." Lucius said turning to her.

He turned to leave but turned and looked at Dumbledore. "You will be hearing from me." He said turning to Hermione. "You to Granger." He smirked and left the room. "Man he creeps me out." Hermione said sitting back down. Ella stopped screaming and settled down. Dumbledore looked at her with a confused look. "This is why we are here, you see every time Draco and I am close Ella starts to scream, and well you saw her with Lucius, she started to scream." Hermione said looking at Dumbledore.

"When did this start?" Dumbledore asked. "Um..." Hermione thought. "Well wasn't it in the kitchen when you and Draco were washing dishes." Ginny said. "Yes, 2 days ago." Hermione said. "Can you think of anything that is could be Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Well when I was asleep this morning Ella started to scream, like she had a bad dream, but it is rare for a baby to have a bad dream because they don't what is bad in the world. So I was thinking, and the only way possible that she did have a bad dream was that she was a..." Dumbledore stopped her. "Young Ella is in fact a seer. Ella's grandmother was a seer, Ella can sense things and she can see the future, but she is so young that she cant tell us so she cries if something bad was happening, Ms. Granger, I know you wanted to be with you group this summer, but I think it best you and Ginny stay at the Burrow, Harry and Ron are there, and Ms. Weasley already knows about you and Ella, Hermione. You can't tell anyone where you are going, make up a lie and tell the boys, you cannot attend meetings the whole summer, I am told there is a forest near the Burrow, and I am sure you can find an animal that will suit you for 2 months. Go collect your things, and come back here a.s.a.p." Dumbledore said. Ginny and Hermione nodded rushing from the room.

Hermione stopped time and they ran back to their room. They packed everything in their trunks and then shrunk them, they ran downstairs and Hermione opened the living room and led Ginny in. She ran to the mantel and collected a music box and picture, then ran to the bookcase and collected some family albums. She shoved them in her trunk then wrote the boys a note.

Dear Guys,

Ginny, Ella, and I have decided to go visit the ocean, my mother would have wanted me to. We will be gone for most of the summer; please I am leaving Dom in charge of the meetings until I return...stay out of trouble...love Hermione.

She laid it on the kitchen table and they rushed back to Dumbledore office, un-pausing time right outside his room. They walked in and he looked shocked. "I thought you were..." Hermione stopped him. "We did, don't worry, I will tell you later, can we just go." Hermione said. "Wait, are you going to tell Harry and Ron about being a Vampire?" Ginny asked. "Ginny, Vampire's are on the dark side, I am a Vampyre, we are on the light side. And yes I will tell them." Hermione said stepping into the fireplace with Ella shouting, THE BURROW. And Ginny did the same.

Hermione gripped Ella as they fell out of the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting. "Hello dear, how was your trip." Mrs. Weasley asked as Ginny came out of the fireplace. "Fine, Hello Ron, Hello Harry." Hermione smiled. "Mum, this is Ella; she is Hermione's soon to be daughter." Ginny said. "I am adopting her." Hermione said. "Oh she is just pleasant, come sit down for breakfast." Ms. Weasley said. Ron linked arms with Hermione while Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and they walked to the kitchen.

"Mya, should you tell." Ginny said. "Oh yes, thanks Ginny, ok guys I have to tell you something, but you can't freak out or scream or kill me ok..." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "Sure." They said. "Ok, well last year, you know on Christmas vacation, you said I was acting weird, well that Christmas I became the first every girl Vampyre, don't worry, I don't hurt innocent people." Harry started to choke on his drink and ran started to laugh. "Iniquitous." Harry said looking at Hermione. Everyone looked at him. "That is my new favorite word, it means WICKED." Harry said and the whole table started to laugh.

"Oh guys, one more thing, if Ella starts to scream...then come and get me, because she is a very special little girl, you see, Ella is a seer. And so far she doesn't like the Malfoys." Hermione said. "Anything else that is cool in your life happening?" Ron asked. "Nope, not much." Hermione said eating a bite of toast. "Oh besides that my birthday is soon, like a week." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "We remembered, we were going shopping tomorrow, weren't we Ron." Harry said quickly. "What, I didn't know..." Harry shoved his elbow into Ron's stomach. "I mean yeah, what do you want 'Mione?" Ron said gasping for air. Mya and Ginny started to laugh as did Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on Hermione, you are sharing my room." Ginny said opening the door to her room; it was exactly the same as she left it, except for the extra bed and bassinet. Hermione laid Ella in the bassinet. "Maybe tomorrow while the boys are out shopping we can buy some new clothes for Ella, I don't think pink is her color." Hermione smiled looking at the boys playing quiditch. Everyone knew she fancied Ron, and everyone knew Ron fancied her, well everyone except themselves.

"Hermione, are you happy with Draco?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione staring at the boys. "I don't know, I mean Draco is sweet and his my kind, but sometimes I just..." Ginny smirked. "You just feel like someone else is the one." Ginny had finished her sentence. "Ginny, you know your brother and I tried it, but we felt weird." Hermione said walking over to Ella. Ginny nodded and then looked out the window at Harry and Ron. A smirk crossed her lips.

Hermione and Ginny woke in the morning to complete silence. They got up and got dressed. Hermione walked over to the bassinet to find it empty. "Ginny, Ella is gone." Hermione said rushing out the door and down the stairs. She ran into the living room and into the kitchen, pausing for a moment then backtracking. Ron was sitting on the living room floor playing with Ella, and Harry was next to him giving her a mini broom and a snitch, which Ella stuck in her mouth.

"Hey 'Mione, sorry we though be would teach Ella here to be a seeker, like Harry." Ron smiled and Ginny came in the room catching her breath. "Ronald Weasley, did you take that baby out of our room?" Ginny said in a huff. "Its ok, she likes him." Hermione smiled walking into the kitchen. Ginny came in 5 minutes later. Hermione was at the kitchen table eating some toast. "Hurry up 'Mione, the boys already left, we are going to meet them at the pub later...hurry if we want to get close for Ella before she falls asleep." Ginny said pulling Hermione back into the living room, picking up Ella and walking to Hermione. "Hold my hand Ginny." Hermione said and Ginny did. There was a loud pop and they were in Diagon Ally. "I didn't know you knew how to apparate." Ginny said. "There are a lot of things you don't know." Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into some shops.

The girls shopped and found many outfits for Ella and also many toys. When they were finished they head to the pub where they met Harry and Ron. Ginny smirked at Harry and then winked. They were at a very very far back table where no one could hear them. Ginny and Hermione sat down with Ella in Ginny's lap. "You know Harry; I would fancy a walk, care to join me?" Ginny said standing up with Harry. "Oh, you want me to take Ella, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Nope, you just stay here with Ron." Ginny winked and walked off with Harry and Ella.

"If I'm not mistaken I think we were set up." Ron said laughing. "Yeah, I guess we were." Hermione blushed. "Ella likes you; she's never taken to a guy like that." Hermione said. "Well she is adorable, reminds me of you." Ron said. "I am glad I came here, I was getting a little sick of being in a house with 20 guys." Ron stared wide eyed at her. "You live with t-t-twenty guys." He stuttered. "Yeah, but Ella doesn't really like them, she hates Draco..." Ron's jaw dropped. "Draco, as in Draco Malfoy, you live with Malfoy, he is a...a....Vampyre." Ron whispered the last word. "Oh Ron, you can't tell anyone, promise you wont, not even Harry." Hermione said pleading with her eyes. "I wont don't worry." He said. "Thanks Ron, he would kill me if he knew I told you." She smiled hugging him. "He would kill you over my dead body, I swear 'Mione, if he ever touches you, tell me and I will beat his ass." Hermione giggled. "Let's go for a walk Ron." Hermione said standing up with Ron.

They walked through Diagon Ally and found Ginny and Harry who was holding a screaming Ella. Harry gave Ella to Hermione and she calmed down a little. Hermione looked around the street looking for any sign of what upset her. There was Lucius Malfoy, with none other than Draco himself. Hermione's eyes widened as she pulled her friends into an Ally and tried to hush Ella. She put a silencing charm on her as they heard the Malfoys approaching.

"I hope everything is going well Draco." She heard Lucius's voice and brought out her tape recorder. "Oh yes, everything is great, the plan is almost ready, it would be done if it weren't for that damned baby. That was the stupidest idea of my life, that ignorant baby." Draco said. "And where is the subject now." Lucius said. "She left yesterday saying she was going to the beach, she told me some crappy story of how her mother died, who cares how some filthy muggle died, one less on this earth." Draco said and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay here, with Ella." She handed Ella to Ginny and walked out of the Ally. The Malfoys weren't far away; they had their backs to her. She went up and tapped Draco on the shoulder with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Draco, I was just picking up some things for the beach, what are you doing here?" She said. "Hey Mya, I was having a chat with my father." Draco said. All of a sudden he heard his and his fathers voice come from somewhere, it was the conversation they just had. Hermione brought the tape recorder out from her back and smirked. "Next time, keep it private, sorry Malfoy, Ella hates you, and we can't be together." Hermione said turning around and pausing time. She ran into the Alley and un-paused time grabbing her friends and pausing time again.

"How come no one else is moving?" Ron asked. "I stopped time, it comes with being me." Hermione smirked. "Awesome." Harry smirked. Hermione brought everyone back to the burrow as she collapsed on the couch. "You and Malfoy were together?" Ron asked. "Oh, well I needed a father for Ella, and he was my only choice back then, but now I like this other guys, he is very sweet and likes Ella." Hermione said. "Oh." Ron said sounding a little disappointed. "Ron, would you like to..." Hermione bit her lip looking down. "Well you know try again." Hermione said blushing. "You mean go out with you again?" Ron smiled. "Yeah." Hermione mumbled. "I would love to." Ron said pulling her into a hug.


	5. Will You

FLASHBACK

"How come no one else is moving?" Ron asked. "I stopped time, it comes with being me." Hermione smirked. "Awesome." Harry smirked. Hermione brought everyone back to the burrow as she collapsed on the couch. "You and Malfoy were together?" Ron asked. "Oh, well I needed a father for Ella, and he was my only choice back then, but now I like this other guys, he is very sweet and likes Ella." Hermione said. "Oh." Ron said sounding a little disappointed. "Ron, would you like to…" Hermione bit her lip looking down. "Well you know try again." Hermione said blushing. "You mean go out with you again?" Ron smiled. "Yeah." Hermione mumbled. "I would love to." Ron said pulling her into a hug.

END FLASHBACK

Ella giggled as she was being bounced around on Ron's lap. She was going on 7 months and already starting to try and walk. Ron helped her most of the time, and Hermione would watch and Ginny would say how she was going to have a new sister in-law. Ginny and Harry were getting closer and closer every day. One day Hermione caught them making out on the couch at 12:00 am. Ron and Hermione were also getting very close. Everyone Friday at 3:00 Hermione would wander into the woods, stun and animal and drink from it. Ella grew everyday and was getting bigger.

Ron and Harry were still teaching her to be a seeker, and she loved to crawl around with a broom. 2 months passed quickly and Ella was now onto 8 months old. She was walking around the house and sucking on everything round and shiny. School would start in a week and Hermione had become Head with Draco. Ginny was the Gryffindor prefect. Hermione and Ron sat in the living room with Ella as Ron made another attempt to teach her to fly.

"Now, honey, get on the broom." Ella sucked away at the snitch. Ron lifted her up as Hermione held the broom. He set her on the broom taking the snitch from her mouth and letting it fly around drying its wings. Ron bent Ella's knees and then let her go and as she jumped back up she hovered over the ground for 3 seconds before slipping off the side of the broom into Ron's arms and laughing trying to catch the snitch again.

"Won." Ella giggled falling into Ron's arms. "Did you hear that, she said Ron?" Ron said throwing Ella in the air and catching her again. "WON! WON!" Ella giggled. "Oh, Ron, she loves you." Hermione said kissing Ron. "And I love her Mother." Ron said kissing her back. "Get a ROOM." Ginny said from the kitchen. "Why don't you." Hermione giggled calling back. "Hermione?" Ron asked. "Yes Ron?" Hermione looked at him, he was looking really serious. "Come on a walk with me." He said taking her hand and leading her and Ella into the kitchen. "Gin, watch Ella, me and Mya will be back in a little." Ron said dragging Hermione out the front door and through some open trails.

They stopped at a waterfall, sitting on a rock. "It's beautiful Ron." Hermione said smiling. "This is my place I come to relax, get my mind off things." He said playing with her hair. "I love you Ron." Hermione smiled at him. "Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I love Ella as much as you, I want to be with you until the day that I die, and I want Ella to grow up with a mom and a dad that loves each other, what I am trying to say is…" He reached into his pocket, got down on one knee and looked at Hermione who was looking at him blushing. "Will you, Hermione Anne Granger marry me, be my wife?" He finished his sentence.

Hermione jumped into his arms starting to cry. "I would love to Ron." Hermione said as Ron slipped the diamond ring on her finger. "How did you pay for all this Ron?" Hermione asked. "Well you will have to thank Harry for that, he gave me half the money, say he wanted to see you and me happy together, and he is asking Ginny today, right now." Ron said kissing Hermione. Ron picked up his fiancée and carried her home in his arms. Ginny came running to them as they approached the house with Harry in pursuit smirking. "Oh MY God, Oh My god, MIONE!!!!" Ginny screamed as Hermione and Ginny jumped around in joy.

"So I am guess they both said yes?" Mrs. Weasley came out form the kitchen with Ella at her side. Hermione and Ginny ran to Mrs. Weasley showing off their rings. Ella tugged at Hermione's pant leg. Hermione picked her up and threw her in the air catching her as she laughed. Hermione walked over to Ron. "Say Dada, Ella this is your Dada." Hermione said. "Mobby." Ella said pointing at Hermione. "Yes, mommy, this is daddy." Hermione said. "Won." Ella said pointing at Ron. "No Ella, Dada." Hermione said.

Days past and Ella still calls Ron-Won, school starts tomorrow and everyone has bout supplies, even Ella has supplies. Everyone sat around the dinner table chatting. "So, Hermione, you and Ron going to find a place to stay with Ella after graduation?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Yes we were actually thinking about buying a Manor and splitting it with Harry and Ginny." She said. "Ah, yes, that sound lovely, lots of little Potters and Weasley's running around." Mrs. Weasley teased.

Dinner ended and everyone was off to bed. They all curled up in the girl's room. Ginny was in Harry's arms on the bottom bunk and Hermione in Ron's arms on the top. They woke bright and early the next morning and set off for the train station. Getting past the barrier everyone put their luggage away and said goodbye to the Weasley's. They found a compartment near the back with Padma and Pravita.

Hermione and Ginny showed off their rings and told them the story then set off for their meeting. Padma and Pravita, aka the gossipers, told the most of the train that Mya and Ginny were getting married in seconds. Hermione and Ginny were the first ones at the meeting. The door slid open and Dumbledore walked in. "Congratulation's Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said sitting down. They were soon joined by everyone else.

Draco glared at Hermione and looked at her ring. He scowled at it and listened to Dumbledore. He finished his speech and left the Heads/Prefects alone. "So, now the filthy little mudblood is getting married to a dirty old weasel scum, and scar-head has his weaselette." Malfoy said looking at Hermione and Ginny. "Shut up Malfoy, no one wants your comments." Came a voice from the door. It was Dom.

"Oh Dom, I've missed you." Hermione said hugging Dom. "And I missed you, how was your trip? What a silly question, your getting married." Dom said holding up her hand. "Yeah to filth trash Weasel, he will be a disgrace to the meetings." Draco snapped. "That is my brother you ass hole." Ginny snapped standing up. "No dip shitlock." Malfoy snapped. Dom walked over to Malfoy, obviously over powering him. He grabbed his ear and went to the window opening it. "How would you like to be train kill Malfoy?" Dom said. "Get off me you oaf." Malfoy said getting out of his grip and walking from the room. "I missed you Dom." Hermione said. "Where is Ella?" Dom asked. "With Ron, she likes him a lot, calls him 'Won'. And I am Mobby." Hermione laughed. "We really missed you too… the meeting were fine, but Malfoy wasn't there much." Dom said as the train came to a stop. "That's interesting." Hermione said deciding not to tell Dom about Draco.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dom got in a carriage. "How is little Ella?" Dom said taking Ella from Ron. She giggled wildly. The carriage started to move and Hermione looked at the guys. "Guys this is Domanik, he is a Vampyre too." Hermione said. "Nice to meet you." Ron said shaking Dom's hand. "Yeah nice to meet you, although I already knew you." Harry said. They got into a conversation about their summers when the carriage stopped abruptly in the middle of its coarse. A loud screeching noise was heard from above as dark clouds moved over the sun.

Hermione leaned out of the carriage to see 3 male winged humans in the sky circling the carriages. Hermione looked wide eyed at Dom then at Ron. Dom handed Ella to Ron. "Whatever happens… don't let Ella leave you lap." Hermione said opening the carriage door and stepping out. Dom followed. "Don't leave the carriage." He said following Hermione who was running around telling everyone to not leave the carriage.

Another loud screech was heard as the winged human got closer. "Mya, are those…" Hermione nodded her head. "Vampires." Hermione said leaping on op of a carriage and spreading her wings. She took flight strait toward one of the Vampire. Dom followed in pursuit.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny. He handed Ella to Ginny and went to open the door. "Ron, you heard Hermione." Harry said. "I know, I was going to get the carriages to move, get us to safe ground, 'Mione can fend for herself." Ron said getting out of the carriage and onto the drivers seat. He took the reins of the Thestrals; he could see them since 5th year and snapped them against their back. They whined and shot towards the castle, startling the other Thestrals making them follow.

As their carriage stopped at the castle everyone got out of their carriages looking at 4 winged creatures in the sky… wait 4? Ginny was making her way up the steps with Ella when a screech came and a body hung upside down in front of her. "Ello Lassie." He said. Ginny screamed and fell backward cradling Ella. Harry ran to her as did Ron. The Vampire dropped landing on his feet and walked over to them. "I aint gonna hurt you, just hand it over, and we be on our way." The Vampire said taking another step towards Ginny. Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the Vampire.

"You'll know nothing bout Vampire's then. You won't know that you can't kill us with a piece of wood, come now… all I want is the child." He said And Ginny cradled backwards. 2 screeches were heard from the sky and the students looked only to see 2 body's in the air. The Vampire saw this too and got testy, "Give it to me NOW." He said shoving Harry out of the way and Grabbing Ginny. "Give her to me." He said trying to pry Ginny's arms loose of Ella. "Doing the work of someone lower than you never solved anything, taking a child from her mother just because you want to get to me, isn't going to work either." Hermione's voice came from no where.

"How dare you talk about something in which you know nothing, why to be so cowardly than to show you face to us? If you are as mighty as they say why not come challenge him yourself." The Vampire said. Hermione appeared behind Ginny and grabbed her hand. She smirked at the Vampire, "Gotta Run." She said freezing time and looking at Ginny. "You did great." She said smiling. "Now go inside to Dumbledore… I am going to unfreeze the students and get them inside." Hermione said closing her eyes as Ginny ran inside to see a moving Dumbledore waiting for her.

Minutes later all the students were confused and inside the locked Great Hall. Hermione had unfroze time and the Vampire disappeared. Hermione went up to Dumbledore as he stood up and greeted her. Ella was in her arms giggling. "Sir, I feel it is only right that the student get to know a little, not everything but some." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded as she sat down.


	6. Heir to Dracula's Castleand the ghosts o...

Sry everyone for my absence…I just made a major move from Japan to the states…so forgive me and keep reading Audio Blood…If you are wondering what happen to the sequel of No Way In Hell, well I decided that I didn't like where it was going so I am going to start that one over…so be looking for it when I finish Audio Blood…Thanks and without further waiting I present thelast chapter of Audio Blood…

**Heir to Dracula's castle…and the ghosts of Hogwarts**

FLASHBACK

Minutes later all the students were confused and inside the locked Great Hall. Hermione had unfroze time and the Vampire disappeared. Hermione went up to Dumbledore as he stood up and greeted her. Ella was in her arms giggling. "Sir, I feel it is only right that the student get to know a little, not everything but some." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded as she sat down.

END FLASHBACK

Dumbledore cleared his throat and called for the student to quite down. "Students of Hogwarts…" He began looking at Hermione and Ella. "Hundreds of years ago there was a Vampire… Count Dracula, he was an evil man to who most considered mental. But what most did know was that the Count bred to a human, making his Daughter, Lady Ella. Now the Count didn't know about this child for the human kept her a secret, but there was also something Lady Ella's mother didn't know. Lady Ella was a Vampyre, or a mix between a Vampire and human." Everyone was now sitting at a table listen to Dumbledore's story.

He continued, "Lady Ella grew up and started showing signs of being a Vampyre. Then when she was around 18 she fell in love with a Vampire. Drake, son of the Count and brother to her, and Ella married and had a daughter, Little Eleanor. Now little Eleanor was a full Vampire. And so the story goes that she married a human, and they had a daughter, Ella, who married a human, and they had a daughter who was also Eleanor…but this daughter was different. Now that the world was full of Vampires and Vampyre's, she fell in love with a human and they had a daughter, whose name was coincidentally Ella, but her father died. Ella's mother was arranged to be married to a handsome Vampire this summer but she was attacked by her own Fiancée and killed. Because Ella's ancestors all married humans, Ella's Vampyre instincts will not show, she will not drink blood, but she will be part Vampyre." Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to come up with Ella.

Hermione did as she was told. "This year's head girl, Hermione Granger, holds in her hands Ella Rose…great… great… great Granddaughter to Count Dracula himself. Now you saw when you came in that there were Vampires outside searching for Ella herself, but I can't tell u that the Vampires did not want Ella because she is a granddaughter of Dracula; no she was merely a trap. If I am not mistaken they were after the only female Vampire to ever walk this earth since Count Dracula's own daughter." Dumbledore paused looking at Hermione. "You see the Vampires are really getting out of hand because they are not following the rules of Vampires and Vampyre's. There is a law that states, if ever a child to be born a Vampire/Vampyre then is it to be killed at birth so that their race doesn't get out of hand. Also there was a law made by one in this room for the Vampyre's never to touch any women and try to make her of their kind or suck her blood."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione who nodded. "You see it is very hard to create a female Vampyre because most die, or murder themselves, or are not strong enough. But Count Dracula and his followers are after the only Vampyress to walk this earth today so that they can gain control of their race again and still be able to walk the earth. Now I must ask you not to do anything rash, but gladly accept who they are and feel comfortable that they are on the light side and work with me to protect you everyday. With that said I present to you Miss Hermione Granger." There were loud gasps and a series of loud whispers. "Now Miss Granger and her crew of the only 21 living Vampyre's living in Europe are going to take care of the situation outside if you please and we shall all sit inside and let the feast begin." Hermione handed Ella to Dumbledore and walked past the student to the men in cloaks at the back of the Great Hall.

Hermione counted 20 men in cloaks. They all huddled outside of the Great Hall and took their cloaks off. She scanned to see the missing person, Malfoy. The great hall doors opened and out stepped Malfoy with a sour look on his face. "Good, now let's walk." Hermione said as they walked outside onto the grounds. Rows and Rows of men and women in cloaks, hoods off, stood in front of the castle. "Men, whatever you do, leave Count for me." Hermione said as the Vampire leader came to the front with a hood on. "What do you want from us Count?" Hermione said. "You know damn well what I want from you Miss Granger, or wait, should I call you Mrs. Weasley, no…no I shouldn't because you will not be marrying him to kill off our species." Count lowered him hood to a young man with bleach blonde hair and silver eyes.

Hermione was taken aback. "That is right Miss Granger, Lucius Dracula Malfoy, heir to my ancestors' throne, My uncle, Count Dracula, is on his death bed, and when the old bastard dies, the throne is mine…now Draco, bring her." Draco who was standing next to Hermione grabbed her arm and tugged her towards his father. "You are not heir to the throne…Ella is heir to Count Dracula throne." Dom spoke up and grabbed Hermione arm and shoved Draco towards his father causing him to fall to him knees in front of him. "How dare you Mudblood filth speak to me, Domanik I presume? Yes…they speak of you at the castle, sharp boy, foolish, but intelligent. Yes you see, I know that Ella is heir to the throne, but now that Hermione here is Ella's mother, the more chance of me becoming the new Count. You see, when you left the Dinning Hall we took it over, so you Fiancée, and child are on their way out here Hermione dearest, and what a pity it would be to see the die, right in front of you." Just as Lucius had said a man holding Ron by his hair came through the Entrance Hall doors and walked to Lucius.

"WHERE IS THE CHILD?" Lucius shouted. "I am sorry master; we could find her or the old fool, Dumbledore." The man holding Ron said. "And you won't find him, you'll never find him you evil bastard. Kill me now, but left Hermione and Ella go free." Lucius laughed. "Foolish mister Weasley…We will find them and Hermione would let you died before you see Draco and her wedding now would she." Both Draco and Ron looked at Hermione who was taken aback. "I would marry your filthy son if you threatened me with Avada Kedavra, which I couldn't even die anyway. But no, you don't want me dead, because Dracula wouldn't like that now would he…NOW WOULD HE. That would ruin you entire race including the Dracula bloodline." Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket. She conjured up a bottle of Holy Water. "Let Ron and Ella and everyone else I know go free and let them live their lives without ever hearing from you or seeing you or anyone or your kind again or I will kill myself." Hermione said taking the cork from the bottle. "No Hermione, if you die, I die too." Ron said. "Aww, you two would make a cute couple." Lucius said pushing Ron to the ground. He scrambled to Hermione's side.

Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Let the others take car of it Mya…please, don't get yourself hurt." Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at Dom who nodded. She started to turn around. "It isn't them we wish to harm Ms. Granger; we don't want to harm anyone. We just want one heir too keep our bloodline going." Lucius smirked. "I wouldn't touch your bloody son if he was the last man alive on earth." Hermione gritted her teeth. Lucius stepped forward, making Hermione raise the bottle. "Mya, don't do it." Harry's voice came from the back. He came to the front holding Ella. "What are you doing Harry, take Ella back inside!" Hermione screamed. "No Hermione, Ella is the only thing that will keep you alive, if she's alive then you're alive, she can protect you…" Harry was cut, mid-sentence by Ella. She began to glow with light. Harry passed her to Hermione. "What is wrong with her?" Hermione looked at Harry. "Nothing is wrong with Ella, Ms. Granger. She is passing on." Dumbledore walked from the back.

A wave of pain shocked Hermione causing her to yelp in pain. "What are you doing to her…stop it, our heir?" Lucius cursed at Dumbledore. "Ella informed me of one thing, it seems that she got into the prophecy chamber and swallowed one. We had Madam Pomfrey examine her and the words on the prophecy were yours and hers. Quite a extraordinary event that you found each other. When we went inside her and got the prophecy out we dropped it and Lady Ella, Counts daughter's, voice rang out into the hospital wing, would you like to know what it said?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, we do." Ron said.

"The Mistress of the Vampyre Clan will find a tiny soul, to keep with her for eternity, though it was not her goal. Her goal in life was to succeed… but I shall pause right here, for what I am, about to say you shalt not linger near. This tiny soul of hers… will pass so very soon, taking the life of the one she loved, together they did but swoon. Some will miss them dearly, but they aren't far away…because if you loved them in your heart, that is were they are to stay. He will mourn with sorrow, just because their dead…they are the reason he wont wake up… to worry his pretty head. With that I leave you grandchild, mistress of the castle…you are passing now… to leave the life of hassle. Take care of her my dearest daughter, the only of our kind…I will see you soon, you do not need to find." Dumbledore finished. Hermione lay on the ground with Ella next to her…silently so silently they pass away together.

They mourned…all of them, but 5. They found Ron in his bed, a bullet through his chest, living without the one he loved he just couldn't take it. They are together as Ghosts of Hogwarts now with Ella as their daughter, in the highest tower they share with Harry and Ginny, and their closest friend Dom. Draco couldn't take it either, so he took his life away too…but he died slowly and painfully, he drowned himself in the lake, and lives in the tower with the 7 other teen Ghosts of Hogwarts.

I hoped you liked my story, I am sorry it was so short…but I couldn't bear it any more, I couldn't find a way to make you snort. But leave with one more thing, this I poem I wrote for thee…and remember, If you love with all you heart, there the loved one will stay.

This poem is call: Fall away with everything…written by ME

**Fall away with everything**

**Take away everything**

**My friends my home my everything**

**The love the joy the everything**

**But when you're done**

**Just leave me standing**

**Alone and cold without my everything**

**Sometimes you need to take it all away**

**Sometimes it's right to just go astray**

**And when the entire world is being taken away**

**Let yourself fall away with everything**

**You can take away everything**

**Take away my friends my home my everything**

**You can take the love the joy the everything**

**But when you're done you've taken me**

**For when you took my friends, my home, my everything**

**And when you took the love the joy the everything**

**You took away my life, my soul, my everything.**

**So when the entire world is being taken away**

**Just let yourself fall, Fall away with everything**


End file.
